Because I Love You
by Charly Land
Summary: Eres el mejor regalo que la vida pudo haberme dado. Mi tesoro. Lo más amado para mi y lo que más felicidad me ha brindado, aunque sea una felicidad a base de tropiezos y dolor. Tú vales todo lo que he hecho. Te pertenezco hasta en la más ínfima parte. [Dedicado a LunadeAcero] [FicdelEvento #One-shotnavideños2016 de la página Fanfics: Shingeki no Kyojin]


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo solo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Omegaverse. Hurt/Comfort. OcC.

 **Notas | ¡** Hola bombocinas! Este es un nuevo one-shot, sí, ando vagabundeando por aquí sin actualizar, pero es que se tenía que hacer porque es para dos cosas súper especiales: Un cumpleaños y un evento. Espero lo disfruten, y no olviden dejar sus dulces y sensuales huellitas-Review.

Les pido también, escuchen durante toda la lectura la canción Because I Love You de Stevie B.

A _ **Luna de Acero**_ [Kuri-chan]. Regalo súper atrasado para ti. ¡Feliz Cumple mi bella esposa-Lord! Este Fic participa en el Evento _**#One-shotnavideños2016**_ de la página Fanfics: Shingeki no Kyojin.

 _Al Fic._

* * *

 **Because I Love You**

 **.**

 **Capitulo Único**

 **.**

"Estás grabado en mí como lo están grabadas las letras sagradas en el alma de un condenado que busca salvación, porque sabes, eso eres tú para mí. Redención. **"**

* * *

 _Por cada instante te amo más._

* * *

Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi.

Pequeño, de cara diáfana acaramelada, ojos luminosos de esmeralda, con el cabello alborotado de color chocolate, intenso por unas partes, ligeramente claro por entre hebra y hebra, formando una paleta multicolor única bajo aquel feo sombrero de paja, los mofletes acalorados por una carrera innecesaria, overol de azul gastado, botitas rojas, girasoles bajo el brazo y un muñeco destartalado colgando y me decías 'señor' con el mismo respeto con el que seguramente se le decías a tu padre.

Olías a flores, a campo recién bañado por la lluvia más dulce. El aroma del campo, el olor del bosque. Mi perfume favorito.

Irónicamente, traías la nariz sucia, te habías caído tres veces antes de llegar hasta mi cabaña. Buscabas leña y yo te señalé el montoncito que recién había cortado. Estaba obnubilado por tu presencia que ni siquiera podía pronunciar una palabra o algo coherente. Tú sonreíste y tomaste unos cuantos trozos de madera y me preguntaste cuanto era, te dije que te lo regalaba —con voz atragantada que parecía un gruñido de animal huraño— y te asustaste, luego te acercaste a mí con la velocidad de un rayo y me dejaste las tres monedas que costaban las rajas que habías tomado. Y desapareciste entre la neblina de la noche venidera por el camino de piedras blancas que llevaba al pueblo.

Me dejaste ahí. Con una sensación que traspasaba mi pecho como una espada ardiente.

Tenías diez años, y eras el hijo de un matrimonio beta recién llegado al pueblo. Pero tú eras un Omega y mi instinto te reconoció como mi destinado, mi Omega. Y fue mi instinto el que se quedó gritando porque fuera detrás de ti, lloriqueando por tu lejanía. Pero lo sumergí a un rincón oscuro.

Eras solo un niño.

Un niño que se convirtió en mi mundo en un solo segundo. Jamás te perjudicaría.

No te busque.

Tú lo hiciste.

Aunque con intenciones diferentes a las mías.

Te volví a ver dos semanas después de nuestro primer encuentro. Me estabas esperando. Sentado, con las piernas ondeantes, el muñeco destartalado que cargabas a todos lados y un melón entre tus brazos.

Lo andabas vendiendo. Era el último y no querías llevártelo a casa. Tu madre te regañaría.

Sabes, ese melón estaba mallugado y un poco aguado.

Pero te lo compré sin dudar. Jamás te negaría nada a ti.

Al día siguiente volviste con otro. Y te lo compré. No me había comido el del día anterior y tampoco lo hice con ese. No me gustaban las frutas dulces. Ahora sí.

Y cuando la temporada de melones acabó, no volviste a aparecer en mi puerta y el aroma de tu piel se empezó a desvanecer con el pasar de los días.

En mi mente te llamé muchas veces. Pero tú no respondiste. Y esa vez no pude contra mi mismo. Tenía que verte nuevamente. Fui a buscarte.

Te encontré en el cruce de caminos en la salida al pueblo. Vendías girasoles junto a tu madre. Y las pocas carretas que pasaban por ahí, no les prestaban la más mínima atención. Creo que escasamente habían vendido unos cuantos, pero tú seguías tan entusiasta, estirando la mano, ofreciéndolas con delicadeza. Tenías la cara roja y unas gotitas de sudor bajaban por tu sien debido a estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol ardiente aún cuando llevaras sombrero.

Tú voz hermosa era como un canto para mi.

Un canto que repetía.

« ¿Me compra uno, señor? »

En esa ocasión te los compré todos.

Tu madre me agradeció repetidas veces, pero yo no le presté atención, yo solo podía verte a ti. A ti, y tu hermosa sonrisa en la que me mostrabas todos tus blancos dientes, esa sonrisa que me revelaba esos encantadores hoyuelos en tus mejillas.

Aunque mi rostro no mostrara mi sentir, te juro que tenía el corazón desbocado por la ansiedad y un nudo se formaba en mi garganta, me sudaban las manos pero apretando los tallos de las flores me marché.

Los girasoles son insípidos y excesivamente voluminosos para mi gusto, pero amaba sentir el aroma que tus manos dejaban impregnados en sus tallos. Los ponía en un jarrón y podía pasar horas contemplándolos. Sentía envidia de ellos. Porque ellos habían tenido la dicha de estar y morir entre tus dedos.

Seguro fueron felices por esos instantes. Yo también moría feliz si fuera en tus manos.

Cada dos días bajaba por ese camino solo para poder estar contigo los breves minutos mientras armabas un ramo para mí y me lo entregabas. Me encantaba irte a ver ahí, aunque también adoraba los momentos que compartíamos cuando llegabas a comprar leña. Son momentos que guardo en mi memoria.

Creo que a todo el mundo se le hizo muy raro verme muy a menudo por aquellos lares, la verdad yo no solía bajar al pueblo más que en contadas ocasiones y solo por mera necesidad de ir a vender la leña o comprar algunas cosas. Es que era mal visto por ahí. Soy un alfa. Sabes, tenemos una historia muy oscura, nosotros los alfas y los omegas, este mundo ahora está regido por betas, nuestra historia habla de que somos unos destructores, que acabamos con el mundo conocido anteriormente y lo hicimos retroceder. Al final fuimos reducidos a casos muy raros, ya que la mayoría de veces en cuanto los padres se enteran de que el hijo que viene es alfa u omega deciden deshacerse de él antes de su nacimiento.

Creo que tus padres debido a su escasez económica no pudieron hacer el examen que revelaba tu naturaleza, y quisieron suponer que eras un beta, hasta aquel día.

Fue en invierno. Exactamente en mi cumpleaños numero veintitrés.

La nieve caía con suavidad cubriendo todo de un manto blanco. Era el segundo invierno desde que habías llegado aquí.

Unos golpecitos me levantaron de mi letargo, ese en el que solo tú existías. Era de madrugada y el frio congelaba los huesos de quien anduviera afuera. Me restregué los ojos, me calcé mis botas y abrí la puerta. La figura de tu padre frente a mi me tomó por sorpresa, pero fue sustituida por la angustia, él tenía una cara de desolación que me hizo pensar lo peor, parecía muerto en vida, de sus labios cuarteados y amoratados brotó casi como un soplo lastimero un 'acompáñeme' y yo le seguí, ni siquiera busqué un abrigo o cerré la puerta, salí detrás de él que sin esperarme había empezado a andar.

Bajamos al pueblo y caminamos entre las casitas de madera y ladrillos rojos con chimeneas por donde salía el humo y el vapor del calor que mantenía tibios los adentros. Llegamos hasta el final de aquellas casas y tu padre siguió andando, detrás de un pequeño levantamiento de tierra estaba su casa.

Pequeña, de madera gastada y paja abundante.

En cuanto estuvimos frente a la puerta yo me quedé como vara, rígido y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Un aroma dulzón y malditamente atrayente que se deslizaba por todos las rendijas de la casa entró por mis fosas nasales. Era como un fuego que se filtraba a través de mis poros y empezaba a derretir todo mi sistema. Estabas en celo. Tu primer celo.

Yo no quería entrar, sabía que si lo hacía no podría controlarme. Di un paso hacia atrás.

Los ojos cansados de tu padre se clavaron en mí y arrugó el ceño, abrió la puerta y me tomó de la mano para halarme hacia adentro y no me soltó hasta que me llevó hacia donde te encontrabas.

Tu madre lloraba desde un rincón y tú estabas en el suelo, amarrado a uno de los pilares de la casita, tenías la boca amordazada y llorabas y te retorcías como si sufrieras de un grave dolor, tenías la cara roja y el cuerpo perlado por el sudor.

Parecías un animalillo encarcelados por un cazador sin corazón.

Odié a tus padres en ese instante.

Apreté los puños y encaré a tu padre, sin medir palabras le di un puñetazo que lo mandó al suelo, él no me regresó el golpe y ni siquiera hizo amago de levantarse. Empezó a llorar y con voz quebrada me soltó un:

—Lléveselo.

Y me quedé de piedra.

—No puedo —le dije, y era la verdad, si te llevaba conmigo te haría daño, mi instinto podía dominarme y tú sufrirías. No podía permitirlo.

— ¿Por qué no?—me reclamó él, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos—. Eren lo estaba llamando, usted es su destinado. Hágase cargo de él.

—Está en celo — le recalqué, pero eso pareció alterarlo más.

— ¡ESO AHORA ES SU PROBLEMA! ¡LLÉVESELO! ¡LLÉVESELO QUE NO LO QUIERO VER NUNCA MÁS! ¡HA TRAIDO LA DESHONRA A MI FAMILIA! ¡LLÉVESELO YA!

En aquel momento tenía ganas de matarlos por hacerte semejante cosa, por estarte entregando a mí sabiendo las consecuencias, pero ahora…ahora puedo entender porque lo hicieron, el tiempo me lo hizo saber.

Aquella noche te saqué de ahí, envuelto en una manta blanca, aferrado a mí te mantuviste durante todo el camino. Llorabas, y sé que era por el dolor de sentirte despreciado por tus padres y por la frustración de no saber porque lo hacían. Eras solo un niño y ya estabas sufriendo por una naturaleza que no entendías y no pediste.

Te bañé con agua fresca y te arropé con las sábanas, atrapándote entre mis brazos te mecí. Luché contra mi instinto y el tuyo durante todos los días y noches venideras.

Fue difícil. No sabes cuanto, pero estoy satisfecho con lo que hice.

Amo tu sonrisa, mi niño. La amo inmensamente.

De haber sucumbido en aquel instante la hubiese perdido.

Un mes después de aquel acontecimiento, en una tarde blanca apareció tu madre. Traía un pequeño bulto. Eran tus ropas y tus juguetes. Me pidió que te dejara hablar con ella. Estuvieron hablando hasta que la noche se cerró. No me constaste nunca que te dijo. Pero esa fue la última vez que tú y yo la vimos. Antes de irse me vio con tristeza y me contó algunas cosas de tuyas. Tu cumpleaños, tu color favorito, tus comidas preferidas, tu manía por cantar, el enorme entusiasmo y testarudez que tenías por esas cosas que deseabas alcanzar, y también conocí tu nombre completo.

Eren Ethan Jeäger.

Mi lengua saboreó el deletrearlo. Se deslizó con suavidad hasta mi garganta y se quedó atorado como vómito de soles y rosas en mis pulmones, en mi corazón y mi alma.

Tenías casi doce años cuando empezaste a vivir conmigo. Eras un lirio de 1.45cm a pies descalzos y eras mi pequeño mundo vibrante.

Y tu madre me había dicho que te tenía que 'terminar de criar'

Aunque en el primer tiempo que habíamos estado juntos permanecías taciturno, pocas veces me hablabas y nunca me veías a los ojos directamente. Era doloroso para mí, pero lo dejaba ser, te entendía. Pero después de que hablaste con ella, esa misma noche me pediste que durmiera junto a ti, que te abrazara y yo fui tan feliz. No te pregunté de tu cambio. Yo jamás te cuestionaría.

A la mañana siguiente acomodaste tu ropa junto a la mía y adornaste las repisas de la habitación con tus juguetes, aunque ese muñeco feo y destartalado lo dejaste sobre la cama. Dijiste que ese fue el regalo de tu abuelita antes de morir y que la habías querido mucho y por eso era tan especial para ti. Yo te dije no debías explicarme esas cosas, que eras libre de hacer lo que quisieras, pero tú negaste y dijiste que no, que debías contármelo. Recuerdo tus primeros intentos de cocinar, las dos primeras veces lloraste, la primera vez porque se te quemó y la segunda porque te quedó amarga. En verdad, que no era necesario, yo quería que fueras niño hasta donde debías serlo. Te pellizqué la mejilla y te sonreí. Te enseñé a cocinar, te esforzaste tanto que te volviste más hábil que yo. Entendí las palabras de tu madre.

Me llevabas la comida hasta el bosque en donde me encontraba cortando árboles. Llegabas a saltos y trotecitos, cantando melodías inventadas y llamándome 'señor Levi' y te parabas de puntitas para abrazarme por los hombros. Te quedabas conmigo hasta que yo terminaba de comer y luego te despedías agitando la mano y con una sonrisa luminosa antes de empezar una carrera alocada hacia nuestro hogar.

Me gustaba quedarme durante un rato afuera de la cabaña para verte desde la ventana, eras como un ventarrón de alegría, ibas de aquí para allá dentro de la casa, limpiando o acomodando las cosas mientras cantabas y tu ropa se ondeaba al ritmo de esa melodía.

Eres tan precioso.

Todo en ti es precioso. Tu piel canela, tu cabello de chocolate, tus labios de fresas, tu voz de ángel, tus ojos de esmeralda…esos bonitos y grandes ojos que recorrían mi rostro cuando me ayudabas a rasurarme, una de tus manitos sostenían un lado de mi rostro y la otra deslizaba la navaja con delicadeza, yo te sostenía de la cintura tendiendo a horcajadas sobre mi.

Mi niño, tú y yo construimos un amor.

No uno a base del instinto que clamaba en cada celo nuestra unión, no de ese no, si no de aquel que se erige a través del conocimiento mutuo en el espíritu.

Yo te enseñé a leer, escribir, cocinar, lavar y planchar la ropa, el amor a la limpieza e irónicamente tú me enseñaste a jugar carrera de lombrices y caracoles, hacerle caritas a los tomates, manzanas y calabacines, a chapotear en los charcos, a contar historias de terror debajo de la cama y jugar a las escondidas del lobo en el bosque en verano y a aplastar a las hojas gordas y pintadas por el sol que caían en otoño.

Una noche de esas mientras hacíamos 'campamento' y dormitabas entre mis brazos bajo el cielo estrellado me dijiste que me amabas y me diste un beso, uno muy cerca de la comisura de la boca, uno dulce, suave y casto. Yo te di uno profundo y más largo.

A partir de ahí, las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron un poco, los toques, los abrazos, y las miradas cambiaron de matiz, te sonrojabas bellamente ante mí. Me gustaron todos esos primeros besos, temblabas y suspirabas cuando sucedía.

Fue en otoño, tenías quince años cuando nos 'casamos'. Una boda como la de los betas, pero sin más testigos que nosotros. Intercambiamos votos y anillos y bailamos al ritmo de una vieja caja de música que alguna vez perteneció a mi madre. Te giraba de vez en vez solo para contemplar lo bonito te quedaba ese vestido blanco con holanes y brocados. Tú sonreías apenado cuando yo me quedaba mucho tiempo viéndote, lo usaste solo para complacerme.

Vértelo usar fue una maravilla, quitártelo el Edén.

Tu voz transformada por mis caricias era un deleite, era tan tibia, musical y excitante. Tu piel acaramelada se perló de gotitas de sudor y se coloreó de las marcas que dejaron mi boca y mis manos. En algunos lugares, esos trazos fueron más pronunciados. Me bebí tu gemido de dolor y placer cuando nuestras carnes se hicieron una y nos llevaron en un camino sin retorno hacia ese mundo que solo era nuestro y se revelaba a través de nuestras pieles. Sentirte estallar en el placer por mi causa fue la misma gloria, esa gloria que me consumió a mi también. Esa noche nos amamos con suavidad, grabándonos en la mente y en el cuerpo cada rincón de nuestras pieles. Era el reconocimiento de nuestros seres como almas gemelas, puestas en el mundo para ser uno, por y para siempre. Te marqué y lloraste de alegría.

Era tuyo y tú eras mío.

Aquellos meses de recién casados fueron hermosos.

Fuimos felices, éramos tan felices.

Compartimos un paraíso de largas horas abrazados mientras leíamos en el suelo y tomábamos ese delicioso té de manzanilla, canela y ciruela que preparabas, así como en las pausadas caminatas por los senderos del bosque, los baños en el agua tibia del lago, el tiempo de los desayunos y cenas que hacíamos juntos.

* * *

 _Estar a tu lado era el cielo mismo._

* * *

Al cuarto mes llegó tu celo y ese fue el primero que compartimos como tal. Aquello no fue como las veces anteriores, fue arrebatador, como un torbellino que te eleva y destroza, nos consumimos en una marejada de jadeos, de fuerza y sumisión, de embestidas y recibimientos, de fluidos y besos ahogados.

Sentir tu aroma era como engullir ambrosía, la droga más dulce y más potente que me embotonaba los sentidos y que me reducía a una masa ardiente que se derretía dentro y fuera de tu ser, la cual recibías con gusto y te aferrabas de tal manera que algún punto no supimos distinguir quien era que.

Reafirmé mi marca en ti tantas veces como te tomé.

Quedaste en cinta. Lo supimos un mes después. Te besé hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento.

Estabas tan eufórico. Te veías tan radiante. Estabas tan ilusionado.

A ti te pareció divertido ver como yo sufría todos los malestares, te reías de mí al verme de glotón buscando comida en la madrugada mientras tú te sobabas la tripa y le hablabas despacito a nuestro hijo.

Yo también me divertía aunque me quejara de los mareos y los vómitos. Es que me gustaba escuchar tu risa.

Recuerdo cuando te mostré la cuna que había hecho para él, tu cara se iluminó y tus ojos brillaron como dos luceros, me repetiste mil veces 'gracias' entre gimoteos mientras te aferrabas al pequeño moisés. Yo te abracé y te prometí que siempre estaríamos así.

Felices.

Perdóname por no poder cumplirlo totalmente.

¿Sabes porque no dejaba que fueras al pueblo y te mantenía tan alejado de la gente?

Es que tenía miedo.

A mí nunca me importó como me vieran ellos o lo que dijeran de mi a mi espalda, pero sabía que a ti te afectaría, ya habías visto el desprecio de tus propios padres, no era justo que soportaras el de otros que ni siquiera sabían nada de nosotros para juzgarnos. Tal vez a eso fue a lo único que no debí acceder.

Querías comprar lana para hacerle ropita a nuestro bebé.

Te dije que yo la compraría, pero tú te negaste, riéndote dijiste que no confiabas en mi gusto para los colores y a besos me sacaste el 'sí' para que fueras al pueblo.

Te llevé en la carreta hasta la entrada del pueblo pues la nieve ya había cubierto el camino y no era bueno que anduvieras sobre ella. Te di un beso y el dinero para comprarte lo que quisieras y luego me marché con la promesa de regresar por ti en un par de horas.

No debí dejarte solo, debí acompañarte. Pero no pensé que eso podría pasar a algo más que cuchicheos e indirectas que tal vez tú no tomarías en consideración.

Me equivoqué.

Para cuando volví y te busqué entre las calles y las tiendas del pequeño mercado no te encontré.

Las sonrisas burlescas de la gente que pasaba a mi lado me dieron un mal presentimiento, como una espina que se clavó en el fondo de mi pecho. A cada minuto pasaba esa espina fue creciendo más y más al no encontrar tu rostro en ninguna parte. Me desesperé al preguntar por ti y ver en sus ojos esa malicia asquerosa de saberse triunfadores en algo que yo desconocía, golpeé a varios al no recibir respuestas de tu paradero, pero de nada sirvió, nadie me dijo nada de ti.

Con el corazón apretado de angustia regresé por el camino, tal vez solo eran ideas mías pero supe que mi presentimiento no estaba equivocado cuando percibí el aroma de tu sangre.

Te encontré tras un tumulto de nieve.

Herido y sollozante, con tu cuerpo hecho una bolita protegiendo tu vientre.

Ellos te habían lastimado. Querían deshacerte de ti y de nuestro hijo. Eran unos malditos que hacían eso por temor. Nos temen Eren y se han trasformados en unos mounstros por esa razón.

¿Qué culpa tenemos de los errores de nuestros antepasados?

Ninguna.

Pero a ellos nos les importa. Solo no quieren volver a repetir la antigua historia pero sus acciones empujan hacia otra cosa.

Luego.

Mucho más luego.

Lo que te hicieron no lo dejaría así.

Debían pagar por el daño causado.

* * *

 _El que siembra vientos, cosecha huracanes._

* * *

Cuando te tomé entre mis brazos pegaste un grito horrorizado pero al reconocerme te echaste a llorar, tenías tanto miedo por nuestro hijo y me pedías perdón por haber sido tan terco e insistido tanto en ir al pueblo y yo te dije que no había nada que disculpar pues la culpa era mía por no haberme quedado a tu lado, porque ese era mi deber. Protegerte.

Te cargué en vilo y te subí a la carreta para llevarte a casa.

Curé las heridas de tu rostro, brazos, piernas y espaldas. Te habían dejado tan mal.

Eres fuerte Eren, tú y nuestro hijo. Soportaron todo eso y se mantuvieron con vida pero habían destrozado tu alegría, borrado tu sonrisa y puesto un millón de lágrimas en su lugar. Eso no lo perdonaría.

Una semana después cuando ya estabas más recuperado físicamente—porque no mentalmente—, cargué con nuestras cosas y contigo. Te llevaría a un mejor lugar, un lugar en donde nadie pudiese perturbarlos o dañarlos, a ustedes…mis tesoros.

A dos pueblos de ahí, en lo más profundo del bosque y a orillas de un arrollo construí un nuevo hogar para nosotros. Volviste a decorar con paciencia todos los rincones, pero no había luz, porque eras el sol de mi vida y estabas apagado, lleno de temor. Yo quería volverte a ver sonreír, cantar e iluminar todo a tu paso.

Eren, eres alguien puro, no soy merecedor de tu amor o tu presencia, pero soy egoísta y no podría dejarte ir porque eres mi vida, sin ti moriría.

Sabes mi niño, por ti soy capaz de muchas cosas, hasta cosas sin nombre.

¿Tus ojos podrían seguirme viendo con amor al saberme un asesino?

Perdóname por no ser el hombre que debas tener a tu lado.

El día que diste a luz a nuestro hijos y en cuanto te dejé dormido con ellos en brazos fui a cumplir mi promesa.

Nunca nadie más te volvería a dañar. Nadie vendría a buscarnos para traer la infelicidad a nuestro hogar.

Los atrapé a todos y los hice arder entre columnas de humo y llamas rojizas.

Gritaron y suplicaron.

Como tú también lo habrás hecho.

E igual que ellos no tuve piedad. No la merecían.

Debían pagar, por a base de sus lamentos construiré tu sonrisa nuevamente. No sé como hacerlo pero lo lograría.

Luché mucho, hice de todo, pero tú solo me veías con ojos tristes y una sonrisita que se caía de las comisuras. Tal vez el único momento en que parecías recuperado era cuando mecías entre tus brazos a nuestros hijos y les cantabas en susurros.

¿Dime Eren, dime que hacer para recuperarte mi niño?

Es cierto…las heridas se curan pero las cicatrices son su recordatorio y duran para siempre.

Perdóname por todo.

Lo lamento tanto.

Pero te amo tanto y este amor es tan real que no dejaré de luchar.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Es invierno, una noche igual a la que empezaste a vivir junto a mí. Una noche como la que en que tus padres te entregaron a mí como un regalo al que yo debía cuidar para ser feliz.

He estado fuera durante todo el día, es mi cumpleaños y conseguí algo para compartirlo ustedes. Es que también es navidad.

¿Sabes que he conseguido mi niño? Espero sacarte una sonrisa al menos. Una sonrisa pequeñita pero bonita, como las que me dabas cuando te enseñaba palabras nuevas o jugábamos con las lombrices y yo me quejaba de la tierra.

Pero él que me sorprendió y me hizo sonreír con ganas fuiste tú.

Estabas esperándome con un pastel de arándanos y los niños en brazos para decirme '¡Feliz cumpleaños papi!' a pulmón vivo.

Te veías tan divino así. Sonriendo y con nuestros hijos pegados a tu cuello.

Oculté mi rostro entre mis manos durante un segundo porque al otro tú estabas pegado a mí.

—Levi, gracias por todo — susurraste.

—No hay nada que agradecer — te contesté pero negaste contra mi pecho.

—Claro que sí, por todo lo que has hecho y lo que no tenías que haber hecho.

Me quedé de piedra.

—¿Eren, tú sabes…?—no podía terminar mis palabras.

Sonreíste, como esa sonrisa de ensueño que me atrapó desde el primer instante.

—Te amo, Levi.

Tus palabras eran ese vómito de soles y rosas que tenía atascado e intoxicado mi sistema y que se había instalado ahí desde tu nombre hasta tu exitencia y ahora estaba circulando con fuerza en mis venas. Te tomé de las mejillas y junté nuestras frentes.

—Eren.

—Levi… ¿verdad que siempre estarás con nosotros? ¿Ya no hay nada que temer?

—No, no. Los voy a proteger. Eren, te amo tanto.

—Levi, Levi — susurraste y nuestros alientos se mezclaron. Estábamos tan inmersos en esas promesas veladas que habíamos olvidados a nuestros 'pingüinitos'. Ellos se hicieron saber. Gorgotearon con fuerza y se revolvieron entre nosotros.

Tus ojos cálidos se fueron a ellos y yo les acaricié las mejillas.

—¿Quieren compartir el regalo de papá? — les pregunté y levanté el muérdago que ocultaba entre mis ropas.

Oh mi Eren, una risa celestial brotó de tu garganta y me hiciste tan feliz.

Estabas de vuelta mi niño.

Y ese era mi mejor regalo, tú y nuestros hijos.

Los besé a los tres, a ellos en cada uno de sus sonrosados mofletes y a ti en los labios, profundamente y calmadamente.

Los amo, los amo con todo mí ser.

Y porque los amo es que siempre voy a luchar. Yo les protegeré. Seré su guía y su luz.

Ven, Eren, caminemos de la mano y seamos felices. Permanezcamos unidos y mantengamos este hogar. Nuestro hogar. Nuestro mundo. Un mundo para nuestros 'pingüinitos'

Te amo tanto. No temas más. Los mounstros y el dolor no volverán más.

Estamos juntos, estaremos bien.

* * *

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Ay Zeus hecho vaca seduciendo campesinas!

Lunita de mi vida, que no soy tan genialísima como vos pero hago mis intentos y a pesar de todo esta cosita te guste aunque sea un poquis nena, lo hice 16 veces y aún así me quedó bien chueco. Los Omegaverse no me quedan ( **Q** w **Q** ). Te amo nena y porque te amo es que me hago Batman con estas cosas.

Y a todas mis otras polluelas que me leen perdóneme, es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona y hay tantos patinones que uff me muero. A que repetí demasiadas veces los 'yo' 'tú', 'mí' 'te' 'ti'. ¡Hasta parece rocola vieja! Mis disculpas, y por los errores gramaticales y todo eso. Prometo mejorar. Las amo y gracias por leer y todo lo que me dan.

¡Bollitos y pasteles de ciruela para ustedes!

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
